match_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Patti Deutsch
Patricia "Patti" Deutsch (16 December 1943 - 26 July 2017) was an American voice artist, actress and comedian. She was a panelist in two incarnations of Match Game: * Match Game (1973) * Match Game PM Early Life Deutsch was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She later attended Bennington College, Carnegie Mellon, the University of Texas at Austin, and USC, all in four years. Career Stage Early in her career, Deutsch starred in local productions of Neil Simon's California Suite at La Mirada and Long Beach. She also worked alongside Sid Caesar "as his new Imogene Coca" at the Rainbow Grill in New York City. Improv In the 1960s and early 1970s, Deutsch was a member of Ace Trucking Company, an improvisational comedy group whose members also included Bill Saluga, Fred Willard, George Memmoli, and Michael Mislove. Ace Trucking Company performed regularly on This Is Tom Jones and The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, and also recorded a sketch album with RCA. Television From 1972 to 1973, Deutsch was a regular cast member in the final season of Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In, where she worked with her future Match Game panelist Richard Dawson. From 1973 to 1979, Deutsch was a recurring celebrity panelist in Match Game, and became a popular fixture in the number six seat. She also occasionally appeared in Tattletales with her husband. In 1978, Deutsch appeared in the short-lived television series Grandpa Goes to Washington, which ran for about four months. During the 1980s, she continued to guest-star in episodes of action series such as Moonlighting and She's the Sheriff. Her final television credit was a guest role as an old lady in the ABC series Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. In addition to The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, Deutsch also had guest appearances in The Merv Griffin Show, The Dick Cavett Show, and The Steve Allen Show. On March 7, 2008, she appeared as a guest in GSN's interstitial program GSN Live. In 2009, along with Match Game co-panelists Joyce Bulifant and Nancy Dussault, Deutsch attended the GSN Game Show Awards to accept the "Favorite Classic Game Show" award on behalf of Match Game. During their acceptance speeches, Deutsch, Bulifant, and Dussault fondly remembered their friends, host Gene Rayburn and fellow panelist Charles Nelson Reilly. Voice Acting During the early years of the show The Electric Company, Deutsch did voice-over work for some of the vignette cartoons with actor and show writer Paul Dooley. In the 1980s and 1990s, Deutsch did regular voice work for Hanna Barbera in both Smurfs and Capitol Critters. She provided the voice for Mrs. Dave, the mother of Dr. Dave, in the popular Nickelodeon cartoon As Told by Ginger. She also had occasional voice roles in other popular cartoon series, such as Darkwing Duck. Her later work included movie voice-overs for Tarzan, The Emperor's New Groove, Monsters, Inc., and Happily N'Ever After. Commercials Over the course of her career, Deutsch appeared in hundreds of local and national commercials, including classic spots for Folgers coffee and Charmin bathroom tissue. She also did commercials for M&M Meat Shops, a Canadian food retailer. Movies She made a cameo appearance in the 1983 movie Mr. Mom, playing The Deli Girl. Personal Life During her improv years, Deutsch met her future husband, comedy screenwriter and playwright Donald Ross. They married in 1968 and had three children, Max Ross, Lee Sachnoff, and Alexis Hill. Deutsch died at age 73 after a long battle with cancer, at home in Los Angeles. Her husband also battled cancer and died 1 June 2018. Category:Panelists Category:The Blank Index